Ella es una Castle
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Lily Castle es una niña especial


Kate Beckett cruzó con determinación el largo pasillo del patio del colegio de su hija hasta el despacho del director. ¡No se lo podía creer! Ella siempre había sido una niña muy tranquila, nunca dio problemas a sus padres, al menos hasta bien entrada la adolescencia, pero desde luego no había tenido la misma suerte con su hija. Ésta ya era la tercera vez que la requerían en el colegio.

Lily había nacido un año y medio después del tiroteo que Castle y ella habían sufrido en su casa. Su niña era casi un milagro médico. Una de las balas había dañado su útero y los especialistas habían dicho que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de conseguir quedarse embarazada. Ella nunca había pensado tener hijos, pero sabía que Castle sí lo deseaba.

El diagnóstico la destrozó a pesar de todo, durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, mientras el peligro de Loksat planeaba sobre sus cabezas, Kate pensaba y soñó muchas noches con que, al terminar esa locura de caso, le propondría a Castle tener ese hijo juntos que él tanto ansiaba. Es más, las precauciones las tomaba ella, dejaría la píldora y le daría una sorpresa.

A pesar de saber que era difícil lo intentaron, Castle siempre decía que juntos podían con todo. Habían acabado con Braken, con el 3XA, con Loksat y habían sobrevivido los dos a una muerte casi segura. ¿Cómo no iban a poder engendrar un hijo juntos?. El fruto de su amor sería más fuerte que todo lo malo. ¡Y lo consiguieron! Kate nunca olvidará el momento en que lo descubrieron. Cuando los dos muertos de miedo vieron el positivo en el test de embarazo y los ojos del hombre al que amaba se iluminaron como nunca antes había visto. Fue un embarazo complicado y él había estado a su lado en cada momento, sabía que así sería. No se le ocurría un hombre mejor para ser el padre de su hija.

Perdida en sus pensamientos llegó hasta el despacho, llamó a la puerta y al entrar se encontró directamente con los ojos iracundos del señor Robinson. El director del colegio de Lily era extremadamente tradicional y recto. A ella no le gustaba mucho ese centro, habría preferido uno menos rígido pero Alexis había estudiado allí y Castle decía que era el mejor. Kate sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación.

Gracias por venir señora Castle- ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa, ¡nadie salvo el director Robinson la llamaba así!.

Es mi deber como madre- contestó- ¿Para qué se me requiere?- preguntó usando sus mejores dotes de abogada. Sí, Kate había decidido dejar la policía y durante el embarazo, obligada a hacer mucho reposo, se dedicó a estudiar y terminó las asignaturas que le habían quedado pendientes en su carrera.

Verá señora, el tema es delicado, su hija ha estado hablando de algunos temas poco apropiados para una niña de 5 años.

¿En serio? ¿Sobre qué si puede saberse?

En la clase de hoy, al ser lunes, la señorita Hamer ha preguntado a los niños qué han hecho este fin de semana- Kate entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar que habían hecho- Lily ha asegurado que ha viajado con su padre en una nave interestelar para defender a la tierra del ataque de extraterrestres malignos- Beckett tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, sí que habían hecho algo así- Asegura además- continúo el hombre con estupor- Que ha tenido una pelea con su hermana mayor, usando algo que llamó "sables de luz"- cayó unos segundos- Alexis Castle fue una alumna ejemplar durante todos los años que estudió con nosotros, jamás tuvimos que llamar a sus padres para nada.

Bueno señor Robinson, Lily no ha hecho nada malo- sin duda su hija tenía la fértil imaginación de su padre.

Hay más- sentenció tan serio que a Kate le recordó a los primeros días en comisaría del Capitán Gates- Según ha contado la señorita Castle a sus compañeros, también han celebrado una fiesta en casa porque van a aumentar la familia- Kate no pudo evitar la sonrisa bobalicona que le salió y se llevó las manos al vientre que empezaba a salirle- Enhorabuena por eso, pero creo que no deberían explicarle a su hija cómo se ha quedado usted embarazada, ¡que tiene cinco años por favor!

¿Qué?- cuestionó, ahí sí que estaba perdida, Lily había empezado a hacer preguntas y Castle había dicho "yo me encargo".

Según la señorita Castle, ella sabe cómo se hacen los bebés, por suerte no ha explicado qué es lo que sabe pero, considero que no debería saberlo.

Está bien señor Robinson, sobre el tema del fin de semana, me temo que solo ha sido producto de la imaginación de mi hija y su padre, todo eso que ha contado es cierto, pero solo es un juego con el que se divierten en casa, en ningún momento Lily ha estado en peligro y con respecto al tema del embarazo, hablaré con ella.

Está en la biblioteca, castigada.

¿Por qué?- inquirió nerviosa, no le parecía para tanto.

Es un poco entrometida, la señorita Hamer y la señorita Jones estaban discutiendo planes de estudio en el recreo y ella se ha metido alegando que deberían comprar los libros de su padre para que los niños conocieran las mejores aventuras del mundo y se ha puesto a hablar de asesinatos y extraños objetos perdidos- Beckett puso los ojos en blanco- No se ofenda, pero no me parece que la literatura de su marido sea la adecuada para los niños.

Debe saber usted- indicó poniéndose de pie enfadada- Que en ocasiones mi hija seguro que se ha merecido un castigo- aseguró, la niña había heredado muchas cosas de su padre y sí que a veces era un poco desesperante- Pero no esta vez, estoy segura que Lily se refería a la colección de cuentos infantiles que mi marido ha escrito inspirados en ella- explicó- Castle ha escrito 4 libros basados en un niña que lucha contra el mal en los que enseña valores como la dedicación, la constancia, el trabajo duro y el amor a la familia. Nos costó mucho tener a Lily y su padre quiere inculcar en ella esa idea de luchar por lo que se quiere, por ser constante- le contó sintiéndose orgullosa- Son cuentos infantiles y sí, creo que le vendrían genial a este colegio- y sin más se fue- Por cierto-le dijo desde la puerta- Me llevo a mi hija.

Anduvo hasta la biblioteca y al entrar encontró a su pequeña sentada con un libro en las manos. Lily leía con tan solo cinco años, su padre se había encargado de eso, ella adoraba los libros tanto como lo hacían sus progenitores y se sentía muy orgullosa de que su papá hubiera creado un personaje inspirado en ella, igual que había hecho con su mamá en esos otros libros que aún no le dejaban leer.

Lily- la llamó Beckett en tono duro- ¿Castigada otra vez?

¡No es justo mamá!- le dijo, sonaba contrariada- Esta vez no he hecho nada.

Lo sé cielo- la consoló abrazándola- Quiero escuchar tu versión.

¿Aquí? En la biblioteca no debemos hablar- contestó en voz muy bajita.

Vámonos a casa y por el camino me cuentas.

Lily era físicamente un calco de su madre. Una Mini Beckett que tenía a Castle completamente enamorado, la niña conseguía de su padre lo que quería y debía ser Kate la que marcara algunas pautas en su disciplina. Le había tocado, como cuando trabajaban juntos, el papel del "poli malo".

Después de escucharla hablar sin parar, otra cualidad heredada de su progenitor, Kate tuvo que preguntarle directamente para centrarla en lo que quería. Lo del viaje interestelar y la pelea con Alexis y los sables láser era una tontería.

Lily, cielo, ¿qué te ha contado papá sobre la noticia que os dimos el sábado?

Pues que no vais a dejar de quererme, que siempre seré su niña, su princesa galáctica...

Si si, eso lo sé, pero ¿qué más?- a Castle le aterraba la idea de que Lily se sintiera destronada.

Que estás embarazada, tienes dos bebés en tu barriga- dijo con una sonrisa enorme y Kate la imitó. ¡Dos bebés! Aún no podía creerlo y esta vez ni siquiera se lo habían propuesto.

Después del nacimiento de Lily el ginecólogo había aconsejado a Kate que usaran otros métodos anticonceptivos, las pastillas empezaron a producirle unos dolores de cabeza horribles y eso hicieron. Estaba claro que en algún momento se habían olvidado, o algo había fallado porque ahí estaban, creciendo en su interior, ¡dos bebés!.

Gemelos en una sola bolsa, lo que significaba que serían idénticos. Aún no les habían dicho el sexo, solo estaba de dos meses, ella tenía la intuición de que serían varones, pero Castle defendía que él solo sabía hacer niñas y que había nacido para el ser el rey de la casa y vivir rodeado de mujeres.

¿Te explicó papá cómo han llegado ahí?

¡No te los tragaste!- gritó, era un poco teatrera a veces, esa cualidad era sin duda su abuela Martha.

Claro que no.

Papá me ha dicho que los hijos nacen del amor y como ustedes se quieren tanto por eso voy a tener dos hermanos- ´Kate sonrió, Castle siempre había sido un romántico- Yo le pregunté si se dejaba de querer a las mamás- el rostro de la niña se entristeció un poco- No quiero que papá deje de quererte y haga niños con otra.

¿Por qué dices eso cielo?

Alexis tiene otra mamá, y si ella y mi papá se querían tanto como para hacer a mi hermana, ¿por qué después me hizo a mí y a mis hermanitos contigo? - cuestionó- Yo no lo entendía, pero papi me ha dicho que hace muchos años él también quiso a la mamá de mi hermana, pero que a veces los adultos comenten errores, y por eso ellos no están juntos, pero que eso no le pasará contigo, que tú eres el amor de su vida como Bella el de Bestia- Lily era una romántica empedernida, como su padre y le encantaba ese cuento de Disney.

¿Y te dijo papá entonces cómo han llegado los bebés a mi vientre? - preguntó de nuevo.

¿Tú no lo sabes?- cuestionó, curiosidad por todo, otro rasgo Castle.

Claro que lo sé, pero necesito saber sí papá te lo ha contado para sino hacerlo yo, es muy importante que tú lo sepas.

Me ha dicho que es magia, mami- explicó con ilusión- Él te abraza mucho por las noches, tú le abrazas mucho a él y una semilla mágica se pasa de su cuerpo al tuyo. Como os queréis mucho mucho mucho, se han pasado dos semillas- Kate sonrió a su hija mirándola por el retrovisor, la explicación era cursi, pero al menos Castle no había usado la de la abejas y las flores y tampoco le había dicho la verdad como ella se temía.

¿Voy a estar castigada?

No cariño- le contestó- Y voy a cambiarte de colegio- sentenció.

Era las diez de la noche cuando por fin se quedaron solos. Tumbados en su cama, relajados. Martha había venido a verles para darles buenas noticias laborales. La habían cogido para un papel en televisión, en una serie donde haría de la madre del protagonista. Era un papel muy importante. Y Alexis vino a contarles que se casaba con Scott, su novio desde hacia cuatro años. La noticia descolocó a Castle por completo, pero acabó por asumir que su hija era una mujer adulta y solo le pidió que no le hiciera abuelo, al menos hasta que los gemelos tuvieran diez años.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó siempre preocupado por su esposa- Ha sido un día agotador, tienes que contarme qué te han dicho en el cole.

Sí, tranquilo, este embarazo promete ser un paseo por el parque en comparación con el de Lily- sonrió acariciándole el brazo que Castle tenía en torno a su cintura- Lo del cole a sido una chorrada esta vez, de hecho voy a cambiarla de centro, lo siento Castle sé que es un buen colegio pero Lily no encaja en sus normas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?- A Rick le costaba asimilar que su perfecta hija no encajara en alguna parte.

Durante un rato Kate le contó todo, y él no pudo evitar reír y sentirse plenamente orgulloso de su pequeña.

¿Sabes porqué pasa todo esto cariño?- cuestionó mirando a Kate a los ojos y contestó con esa frase que él adoraba decir.

¡Porque ella es una Castle!- respondió y su marido la besó feliz.

Una Castle-Beckett, lo que la hace aún más perfecta- concluyó él con orgullo.

Kate Beckett nunca podía haber imaginado que su vida tomaría ese camino. Que sería esposa y madre y se sentiría plena y feliz con ello. Ella, que era una escéptica debía dar la razón a su marido y a su hija en algo: la magia del destino había jugado bien sus cartas con ellos.


End file.
